I'm Tony Starks daughter
by orcafan1
Summary: I was bored so i decided to make a story about Toney and Peppers daughter Sugar Stark.


Name: Peppermint Sugar Stark

Age: 19

Your Arc reactor: (it is planted in your back instead of your chest)

Boyfriend: Danny Sheppard

It was when I was in the hospital that I met him. He was the one that put the arc reactor in my back his name is Danny Sheppard both my doctor and now boyfriend.

Flashback to when you were in the hospital 

I was having a terrible nightmare about the car accident that nearly killed me. I was in my car on my way home from a friends house when a drunk driver was coming at me at full speed and within seconds I was driven off a cliff screaming in fear and soon after that the car landed in the water it started to sink and then came the pain. I was stuck in my seatbelt struggling to get out of the car that kept sinking. By the time the car came to a stop I finally got out of my seatbelt. I attempted to open the door but it would only open a few inches before hitting a large rock. I was running out of air and soon couldn't take it anymore I took in a deep breath causing water to fill my lungs and within seconds blackness took over me. The nightmare stopped but my world was still dark and I heard the alarms going off in the hospital and doctors and nurses calling for help. Not long after that I felt Danny there along with my dad they were both trying to wake me. "Baby come on wake up it's ok shhhhh come on wake up" my dad said. "Come on Mint wake up sweetheart" Danny said. "Her heart rate is getting to fast you need to give her the injection Danny" a nurse said. "No she's only had the reactor in her back for 4 hours it may affect it the only thing we can do is try and coax her" Danny said. "Come on Mint wake up it's ok your ok" Danny cooed. I felt myself calm down and relax. "That a girl Peppermint shhhhhh you're ok just relax you're safe" Danny cooed stroking my face. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I gasped. The first thing I saw were Danny's beautiful blue eyes. They were full of concern and worry. "Hey sweetheart" he said removing the strands of hair from my sweaty face. I looked to my side thinking that my dad was there but I didn't see him. "Where's my dad?" I said as I started to panic causing my heart rate to speed up. "Hey, hey it's ok shhhhh calm down shhhhhh it's ok your dad is fine he got caught up in a meeting today so he had to leave this morning" Danny said. "No he couldn't have left this morning he was right here trying to wake me up I swear I heard his voice" I said. Danny sat on my bed beside me. "You're delirious you're just hearing things" he said. I let my head fall back onto my pillow. "Just go back to sleep you're gonna be here for a while". I opened my mouth to protest but Danny stopped me. "If you have another nightmare the alarm will go off and I'll be here as soon as I can I promise" he said. I slowly began to close my eyes. "I love you Peppermint" Danny said kissing my lips. I would've kissed back but I felt to weak. "I love you too Danny" I mumbled.

Danny's POV: After Peppermint fell asleep I got up and left. Her name fit her so well her green eyes were so captivating and were the color of peppermint. She was like a sweet piece of candy Peppermint Sugar Stark I loved that name and I was more than overwhelmed that she had feelings for me too.

2 hours later

I was talking with a nurse when alarms went off *Oh god please tell me this is a different patient* I thought. "Code red in room D156 repeat code red in room D156" my heart dropped when I heard them say Mints room number. I ran as fast as I could toward Peppermint's room. Once I got there I saw a man holding a pillow down on Peppermint's face. "GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled as I pushed the man away. "SECURITY!" within seconds security was in the room and took the man away. "Peppermint baby are you ok Peppermint answer me please" I begged. She slowly opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. "Danny" she cried looking at me. "Shhhhhhh baby it's ok I'm right here you're safe" I cooed stroking her cheek and wiping her tears away. "Shhhhhhh don't cry baby". Soon nurses rushed in but I held my hand up and looked at them shaking my head telling them to leave. "She's been through to much the last thing she needs are a bunch of people rushing around the room the excitement could cause an asthma attack" I said. "Mint who was that guy?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked at me I could see fear in her eyes. "His name is Obadiah Stane he works for my dads company" she replied. "What's he got against you?" I asked. "I don't know maybe he doesn't like me because I'm the heir to the Stark fortune and Stark Industries" she said.

My POV: Danny reached into his white coat and pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "Your dad then I'm gonna find a way to get you back home without losing my job" he replied. I chuckled a bit at the last part and he winked. "Mr. Stark this is Danny Sheppard Peppermint's doctor I'm calling to inform you that your daughter is coming home early" Danny said. There was a pause as my dad spoke through the phone. "I will explain everything when I get her home I promise" Danny said. "Ok goodbye Mr. Stark" he hung up the phone and then called the front desk. "This is Dr. Sheppard I wanted to tell you that Peppermint Stark is to be discharged and will be leaving tonight as soon as possible for privet family reasons" Danny said. There was a pause as the nurse on the other line spoke. "I am her doctor therefore I decide when she is to be discharged" there was another pause before Danny spoke again. "Thank you Violet can you please have one of the nurses bring a wheelchair to Room D156 please?" he asked. "Thank you" Danny hung up and took the covers off of me and helped me sit up. He picked up my jacket and helped me put it on. He picked up my shoes and put them on my feet and tied them. "I brought you a wheel chair Doctor" a nurse said. "Great thank you Jenna" he said. Danny helped me up and guided me over to the wheelchair and sat me down. "How are you feeling no pain in your back at all? Is your reactor bothering you?" he asked. "No it's fine I'm ok" I said. "Good now lets get you out of here" he said. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I smiled as did he. "I love you" he said. "I know and I love you too" I said. Danny got up and started to push the wheelchair out of the room towards the front of the hospital. Once we were at the front doors Danny helped me out of the wheelchair and picked me up and began to carry me out to his car. Once we got there he helped me into the passengers side and buckled me in and then shut the door. He walked around to the other side of the car and got into the drivers side. He punched in my address into his GPS and drove off. Once we got to the mansion he helped me out of the car and carried me over to where my dad was standing with my mom. My dad opened the door and Danny carried me inside as my mom followed. "Pepper show Danny to Mints room" my dad said. "Follow me Danny" she said and led him upstairs to my room. She opened the door and Danny carried me over to my bed after my mom pulled down the covers. After he put me down he covered me up and I immediately fell asleep.

Danny's POV: "What's wrong Danny what happened at the hospital?" Pepper asked. "Pepper do you know a man named Obadiah Stane?" I asked. "Yeah he works for the company why?" she asked. "I think we should wait for Tony both of you should know this" I said. Once Tony walked in we all sat down. "A guy named Obadiah came to the hospital today to pay Peppermint a little visit" I said. "So" Tony said. "A couple hours after I left Mints room after waking her up from a nightmare the alarm went off there was a code red in Mints room when I got there a man was standing over Peppermint pressing a pillow down on her face suffocating her" I said. Tony and Pepper gasped. "Oh my god" Pepper said I saw tears forming in her eyes. "It was a good thing I got there when I did if he had that pillow over her face any longer that a minute or two she would've died" I said.


End file.
